A Merry Lucky Christmas to my Fans!
by Sqweebs
Summary: Practically a Sequel to Smusher's one Xmas story! Gift, Christmas joy, and nosebleeds are to be expected! If you suffer from, loss of blood, Anxiety, an urge to take cute things home, or are pregnant or may become pregnant, still read this story. Nipah


**Ok, I couldn't resist doing this! After seeing Smusher's story I HAD to pick some people and reference them. This is basically the same thing as what Smusher did, but what I would give all these people. Also some of these people may not know me, but I REALLY wanted to reference them in this! This is pretty much a continuation of Smusher's Story. Ok, continue! Nipah~**

"And now for MY gifts to some people!" I said aloud to the table full of people from Fan Fiction dot net. Smusher had just finished handing out his gifts and gave me a very nice reference that'll go nicely when I start driving AND a Dead Space helmet. Then of course he gave some other people who I had never heard of their gifts, but then he gave Yuri Fan A a Riku and Hanyuu plushie that I REALLY WANTED TO TAKE HOME!

The room was decorated so nicely with the giant Christmas tree in the corner, to the giant candy canes on the roof. As I looked around I thanked Myuki silently for letting me rent out the ballroom in her house for the special gathering, even though she wasn't in the room, despite the fact that she lived in the place. Anyways, it was my turn now.

"First off... lets start with M.J.W 2011!" I said handing the gift to Patty, who then brought it over to him

"Uhh, ok..." he said confused until he opened the gift and laughed out loud. "A baseball bat!"

"Yup, just please, practice with a baseball instead of someones head." I said winking at Patty. "Next we have Wingsofseyfert12. Matsuri can you do the honors?"

I gave the gift to her who seemed a little confused as to why I chose her. Then Wings grabbed the gift and just facepalmed.

"_Help, I'm having attractions to my sister. A book explaining why you feel certain ways towards a sibling._" He read aloud "Thanks..."

"I thought it would be funny." I said chuckling. "Next up... Yuri Fan A!"

"Huh? You got me something, too?" he said as I handed the gift to Misao. When he opened it his eyes got extremely wide and he yelled aloud "I WANNA TAKE IT HOME!" as he pulled out the Rena plushie I had found.

"Yup, you even press the hand and she says some lines!" I said thanking god that I had grabbed one for myself also

"_Ufufufu! You're so cute I JUST WANNA TAKE YOU HOME WITH ME!"_ the doll said aloud as Yuri Fan A swung the cleaver she had in her hand with a blank stare of happiness on his face.

"And next is Acsuperman!" I yelled as I gave Tony the gift to take to him.

"Ohhh, what's this!" he exclaimed "Oh what the piss?"

"They're new stories!" I exclaimed as I gleamed "They are the next chapters I need to to read!"

"Well thanks." he said sulking in his chair "I was expecting something like a stuffed Teddy bear."

"Wait why the hell are we rhyming!" Konata said annoyed. "Can this please be NORMAL!"

"Agreed, next up is Smusher!" I said handing Nikinari a gift, Ayano behind him with an evil grin.

"Make sure to look at this gift nice and closely, Niki-kun!" she said following him to Smusher's seat.

"I wonder what it is." he said unwrapping it and laughing. It was a picture of Misao Kissing Ayano outside the Kusakabe residence. While Smusher was roflhao, Nikinari looked at it with pure horror and lust, just before he was knocked out. Ayano then proceeded to drag him outside to do god knows what to him.

"How the hell did you get this?" Smusher said between laughs

"Shin just took me to the scene again and I used a camera to snap a picture. Easy!" I said happy at my accomplishment "Ok and the final writer is Flygon! Kagami can you do the honors?"

"Uhh, sure, but what about Konata? She's the main character after all." Kagami asked looking around for the otaku.

"Oh, she had to... do something." I said trying to hold back my excitement as I gave her a small envelope

She then gave the envelope to Flygon, who looked at it for a couple of seconds and almost instantly guessed what it was.

"It's gotta be... TWO TICKETS TO A WORLD WIDE CRUISE!" he exclaimed happy at the extremely expensive gift, which I gotta thank Mikeru for getting his uncle to grab another two tickets.

"Yup, the one is for you and the other is for me!" I exclaimed as blue lines appeard on his face. "What? You really think I would get a ticket for a cruise for someone and not grab one for myself. Hehehe. Uhh, OK Tony's gift now!" I yelled as Miyuki and Tsukasa both came into the room in Santa outfits. Making every guy in the room's eyes go wider than bowling balls.

"Ok now Tsukasa, Miyuki, why don't you take Tony upstairs for a little while." I said winking

"Ok.. cmon Tony" Tsukasa said in her best seductive tone. "Kyon you'll be next"

All of a sudden I saw my self insert fall over, babbling about he could die happy. Then it was time for the final gift.

"Now for KAGAMI'S GIFT!" I yelled as Konata came into the room dressed in only a ribbon that covered her groin and chest. In unison, every male in the room had a nosebleed, spilling the blood with blood. The only people who didn't fall over was Kagami, who was redder than hell itself, and Yuri Fan A, who was too busy playing with his Higurashi plushie's to notice what was going on.

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!" Konata said with a wink as I blacked out from loss of blood.

**Two stories in one day! I must be on a roll or sumthin! Well Idk what to put in this ending A/N so I'm done now! Bye-nii!**


End file.
